Una Noche de Otoño
by Bella-Jaze
Summary: Cuando dos personas se aman nada es imposible, pero siempre hay obstáculos a vencer, pero ¿Y si ese obstáculo fuera tu propia familia? ¿Y si no fueras únicamente tu la que sufre? Todo puede ocurrir después de una noche de otoño
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1*Encuentro afortunado

Lunes 11 de Agosto de 2008

Era una tarde de otoño por las calles de Seattle, ella paseaba por el parque admirando la belleza natural que la rodeaba, amaba visita aquel lugar, puesto que aunque casi no tenía amigos ella era feliz, asistía a una academia de ballet donde estaba a punto de realizar un papel estelar en la puesta en escena que estaba organizando la academia y por el que tanto había trabajado, tenía una familia hermosa que la amaba, pensó que su vida era perfecta pero su corazón anhelaba algo más…

Cuando casi llegaba al centro del parque, tropezó con un borde del pavimento salido, espero el golpe que se avecinaba, pero este nunca llegó, en cambio sintió la calidez de un par de brazos fuertes que la sostenían por la cintura, abrió los ojos y se encontró con su salvador, un hombre de no más de 20 años con ojos verdes que la hipnotizaron, su rostro era el de un mismísimo ángel, ella no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Esta bien señorita?-

Ella se sintió torpe pues lo único que le salió fue un asentimiento de cabeza rápido a lo que el únicamente sonrió de lado, a ella le latió frenéticamente el corazón ante este gesto por parte del joven que ahora la estaba colocando nuevamente de pie.

-Mi nombre es Jasper señorita

-Mi nombre es Alice- logro decir ella

-¿Y que hace una señorita sola por el parque y a esta hora?- le pregunto, pero aún era temprano ¿o no?

-Vengo de la academia de ballet, voy a mi casa pero aun no es muy tarde ¿o sí?- le dijo y aun no sabía cómo le confiaba todo eso a un extraño, pero por extraño que suene, él le daba confianza.

-Son ya casi las 8 de la noche, creo que el tiempo se te fue volando sin que te dieras cuenta-

Mientras decía eso el señalo el cielo, era cierto, la luna casi resplandecía por todo el parque y ella no se había dado cuenta de eso, ¿tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba?, pero recordó la advertencia de su madre "no llegues tarde o no te dejare actuar en la obra de la academia" le había dicho esa tarde cuando salió de casa, estaba a tiempo de llegar si corría justo en ese momento, pues esa noche en punto de las 8:45 llegarían su hermano y su familia junto con sus tíos desde Europa para pasar una temporada con ellos

-¡Demonios! Llego tarde, fue un placer conocerte y muchísimas gracias por no dejarme caer, pero debo irme o mi madre me castigara- le dijo levantando su bolso donde llevaba sus preciadas zapatillas de ballet

-¡Espera!, tengo un auto, podría dejarte en tu casa si me dices donde vives- ella lo pensó un momento- así llegaras más rápido, te aseguro que no soy un sicario o un delincuente, solo quiero ayudarte- él le regaló una sonrisa que la hizo reír también.

-Está bien, pero por favor déjame bajas una cuadra antes para que mi madre no te vea, me regañara si me ve llegar contigo-

-Está bien, pero tendrás que aceptar salir conmigo el miércoles por la tarde, porque según entiendo tienes que llegar temprano a casa- ella se sorprendió al recibir esta propuesta

-Está bien, pero si nos volveremos a ver es justo que conozca un poco más acerca de ti, cuéntame ¿vives aquí?- le pregunto ella mientras caminaban hacia la salida del parque

-Vivo en aquí desde hace tres años ¿y tú?- le pregunto de vuelta

-Toda mi vida he estado en Seattle, aunque desearía vivir en Forks, es un lugar acogedor, mi familia tiene una casa ahí y vamos cada verano o navidad

-Así que señorita Odette* ¿no le gusta la vida en la ciudad?

-Claro que me gusta, uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos es ir de compras, pero me gusta más vivir en un lugar tranquilo y con naturaleza, por eso este parque es mi lugar favorito en todo Seattle-

-Creo que en eso coincidimos, a mí también me gusta mucho la naturaleza aunque yo hubiera deseado más poder entrar en el ejército, desde pequeño siempre he querido ser como uno de los soldados del sur que tanto mencionan en los libros de Historia- él sonrió ante su pensamiento y como si estuviera en el ejército no habría conocido a tan bella chica- ese de allá es mi auto- le señalo un pequeño Volkswagen rojo un modelo un poco anterior al año en el que se encontraban- no es muy lujoso pero lo compre con mis ahorros hace algunos meses atrás

-Es perfecto, y lo importante es que lo has comprado con tu esfuerzo-

Al llegar junto al coche él le abrió la puerta del copiloto, ella entro y el dio la vuelta para tomar su lugar al volante; durante su trayecto a casa de Alice hablaron mucho, sobre sus gustos o anhelos, pero como la casa estaba muy cerca su tiempo termino, no sin antes haber concretado una cita para el miércoles siguiente tal y como había dicho Jasper, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y ella se sonrojo y camino la cuadra que la separaba de su casa.

Al llegar a s casa las luces estaban prendidas, vio la hora en su celular, 8:15 marcaba, su madre no la regañaría, tenía 30 minutos para arreglarse, así que abrió la puerta fue la sala, pero su madre no se encontraba ahí, así que supuso se encontraría a su amorosa madre en la segunda planta acomodado las habitaciones donde se quedarían su hermano, su cuñada, su pequeña sobrina y sus tíos Carmen y Eleazar, subió las escaleras y vio la luz de la habitación que sería de la pequeña Renesmee su sobrina de 4 años, supuso estaría acomodando las muñecas que le compraron ayer por la tarde en el centro comercial, entro y vio a su madre tendiendo la cama con un edredón lila decorado con pequeñas flores moradas.

-Mamá, ya llegue, voy a bañarme, bajo en 15 minutos ¿está bien?

-Claro, pero has demorado un poco, pero conseguiste llegar a tiempo, así que no te castigare- le dijo dándole una sonrisa a la menor de sus hijos, su pequeña Alice, ya no era tan pequeña pues ese año cumpliría 18, pero para ella siempre seria su bebe "prodigio" como ella le decía, pues Alice era una joven muy inteligente.

Alice subió a su cuarto y rápidamente entro en la ducha desvistiéndose para abrir la regadera, mañana ya usaría la tina, sabía que si la usaba demoraría la media hora que tenía para terminar de arreglarse, así que se ducho rápidamente para bajar con su madre, pero mientras lo hacia su mente recordaba a su caballero de ojos verdes ¿Cuántos años tendría? No se lo preguntó, ¿Cómo se apellidaba? Otro enigma, ¿Dónde vivía? Eso tal vez lo sabría el miércoles, solo rogaba que su madre la dejara ir, tendría que mentir pero valdría la pena.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2*El Lago de los Cisnes

Cuando dieron las 9:30 en punto, Alice bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la cocina, donde su madre preparaba té y galletas de chispas de chocolate recién horneadas, las favoritas de la pequeña Renesmee, y para los adultos preparó ese rico pay de manzana que tanto le gustaba a Alice.

-¿Qué tal la academia?- le pregunto Esme

-Muy bien mami, ya tenemos fecha de estreno, será el 5 de Septiembre, estoy muy emocionada, ¡Sera mi primer papel protagónico!- le dijo Alice muy emocionada

-Lo se bebe y estoy muy orgullosa de mi pequeña prodigio- Esme acaricio el sedoso cabello de su hija

Ambas continuaron su conversación hasta que el ruido de la puerta y unos murmullos las sacaron de la burbuja madre e hija que habían formado. Ambas fueron al recibidor de la casa para encontrarse con su familia.

-¡Tía Carmen! ¡Tío Eleazar! Me alegra mucho volver a verlos- Alice abrazo a cada uno de sus tíos, pues hacía ya mucho tiempo que no los veía.

-¡Pero qué grande estas Alice! La última vez que te vimos traías un par de coletitas adorables- La tía Carmen le acaricio el cabello imaginando a la pequeña Alice de 5 años corriendo por toda la casa

-Ya es toda una mujercita y muy hermosa mi hermanita- Edward el hermano mayor de Alice entró por la puerta con una maleta y la pequeña Renesmee en brazos

-¡Hermano!-le dijo al tiempo que corría para abrazarlo-¿Cómo han estado? ¿Y Bella?-le preguntó

-Aquí estoy Alice- respondió Bella trayendo una maleta rosada y su bolsa de mano, detrás de ella venia su padre, Carlisle, con otras cuatro maletas que apenas cabían en sus manos

-¡Hola Bella! ¿Se ha portado bien mi hermanito?- le dijo de manera juguetona

-Muy bien debo decir, se la pasa consintiendo a Ness, es la niña de sus ojos, por lo tanto a mí por ser la madre me toca la mejor parte- explico su cuñada levantando las cejas de manera sugestiva.

-Eddie ¿Por qué no me das a Renesmee y le ayudas a papa con las maletas?- le dijo Alice viendo como su padre no podía con las maletas que aún le faltaban por sacar de la camioneta y meterlas a la casa

-Está bien pero no me digas Eddie ¿sí?-Le dijo entregándole a su pequeña hija, Alice la vio por primera vez desde hace tres años que los tres se fueron a Londres y la niña estaba próxima a cumplir dos años, era idéntica a sus padres, eso no había cambiado, y por lo que le contaba su hermano en los e-mails que se mandaban, la pequeña había heredado de su tía el gusto por la moda.

Mientras Carlisle, Edward y Eleazar, quien se les había unido en la tarea de meter el equipaje a la casa y subirlo a las habitaciones, Bella y Alice fueron a dejar a Renesmee a la que sería su habitación para que pudiera descansar a gusto, pero la niña al no sentir los brazos de alguien sosteniéndola se despertó y quiso bajar a saludar a su abuelita pues Alice le dijo que habían preparado sus galletas favoritas, al bajar ya se encontraban todos sentados en la sala comiendo lo que habían preparado minutos antes de su llegada, Bella y Ness, como prefería la niña ser llamada, se sentaron con Edward y Alice como siempre a lado de su padre.

-Cuéntanos Alice, tu madre nos dijo que aparte de estar por terminar la prepa estas en una academia de Ballet- le dijo Eleazar

-Si tío, el ballet es mi pasión, y en Septiembre habrá presentaciones donde yo tengo el papel principal- comentó orgullosa de sí misma

-Muy bien, y me imagino que nos vas a invitar ¿verdad?- le dijo ahora Edward

-¡Pero claro que sí!

-¿Yo también iré?- pregunto su sobrina

-Claro que si hermosa, vas a estar en primera fila- le dijo Alice a lo que la niña chillo de emoción y corrió para abrazar a su tía.

Continuaron hablando sobre sus vidas durante un rato más, pero para Ness y Alice quien tenía escuela al día siguiente, ya era tarde, por lo que Alice se ofreció a arropar a su sobrina para que fuera a descansar, Edward y Bella estuvieron de acuerdo así que Ness y Alice se despidieron de todos con un "buenas noches familia" y ambas subieron a las habitaciones del segundo piso, Ness no tardo en quedarse dormida así que Alice la contemplo por unos momentos, era hermosa esa pequeña; después de apagar las luces del cuarto se dirigió al suyo para colocarse el pijama y caer a los brazos de Morfeo. Esa noche soñó con dos orbes verdes que la miraban con adoración.

El tiempo transcurría tan rápido…o al menos para Alice y Jasper así era, la pareja de amigos se reunían todas las tardes en el parque donde se conocieron, y ambos jugaban con la pequeña Ness, quien era la ye ayudaba a su tía para poder ver a su romeo como una vez llamó a Jasper; Septiembre había llegado rápido y con él la presentación y debut de Alice como bailarina, ella estaba muy emocionada con su papel y decidió invitar a Jasper a verla el día de la primera presentación, él acepto encantado, aunque no se conocían realmente bien, ambos sentían un amor incomparable el uno por el otro, una mañana de la última semana de Agosto, los padres de Jasper le dieron la noticia de que en menos de un mes viajarían a San Francisco, así que ese mismo día se lo conto a Alice y con lágrimas en los ojos le pidió ser su novia durante ese mes que les quedaba juntos, ella acepto, no quería que su caballero la abandonara sin haber probado sus labios al menos.

El día de la presentación llegó, Alice estaba nerviosa, pero al entrar a su camerino encontró un pequeño ramito de lilas con una tarjeta, eran de su Jasper, ese pequeño detalle la llevo a tomar la decisión más importante de su vida.

Salió a bailar con una sonrisa encantadora que hacía que sus ojos tuvieran un brillo especial, como era de esperarse fue la mejor bailarina y al final de representar su papel como Odette decenas de rosas volaron al escenario, ella levanto algunas y agradeció con una reverencia, salió del escenario y fue hasta su camerino para cambiarse y ver a su caballero antes de que llegara su familia. Así lo hizo y cuando escucho unos golpecitos en su puerta de inmediato abrió y se encontró con esas orbes verdes que la tenían cautivada, lo abrazo y el deposito un cálido beso en su mejilla y le musito al oído _**"Felicidades mi Odette" **_ella sonrió, pues ese era el apodo que cariñosamente le había dado cuando le conto que bailaba ballet y que curiosamente había interpretado aquel día durante su presentación, estuvieron unos minutos en su burbuja que tenía lugar dentro del camerino de Alice. Ella le dijo que al tener que marcharse el de la ciudad en menos de 15 días, quería recordarlo de una manera especial, quería ser suya, no solo su corazón y sus pensamientos, pues esos eran suyos desde el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez aquella noche, ella quería unirse a él de una forma muy especial, quería que el fuera ese primer hombre que la conociera de manera tan íntima. Él se sorprendió, pues llevaba deseándola desde que la conoció, pero él la respetaba y no la forzaría a hacer algo que no quería, pero ella aseguro querer estar con él. Ellos decidieron que no querían conocerse de nombres, edad o familia o sociedad, ellos solo eran Alice, la joven de ojos grises que bailaba ballet, y él Jasper, aquel estudiante de economía en finanzas que soñaba con trabajar un día para la secretaria de Hacienda de Washington D.C. no sabían nada de ellos más allá de su nombre y sus ocupaciones, Alice solo deducía que era más chica que el por aproximadamente tres años, pero ambos acordaron que querían tener un recuerdo intimo el, uno del otro, así que Jasper prometió organizar todo para que ellos tuvieran un día especial.

Al poco tiempo de que Jasper se fue, su familia llego por ella y la llevaron a cenar para celebrar la hazaña de la joven Alice, pero ella solo pensaba en ese momento, aquel en el que se entregaría a su Jasper por amor y que marcaría el final de su relación.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3*Una Noche especial…

Después de llegar de la cena con su familia, Alice se fue directo a su habitación diciéndoles que estaba muy cansada por el largo día que había tenido, pero lo que en realidad quería era pensar en lo que iba a suceder dentro de unas semanas, ella estaba segura de querer entregarse a Jasper, sería su primera vez, le entregaría la segunda cosa más valiosa que tenía, pues la primera era su amor y ese ya lo tenía.

Al día siguiente como Alice tenía otra presentación, Jasper fue a verla, sabiendo que su familia ya no estaría presente, compro boleto para la primera fila, tendría la dicha de ver a su _Odette_ bailar para una multitud que esperaba ansiosa la función, se sentía orgulloso de su novia, _"su novia" _que bien sonaban aquellas palabras, palabras que se tenían que ir de su vocabulario dentro de las próximas semanas, le propondría a Alice que ambos se dejaran una dirección o un teléfono al cual contactarse, él no quería separarse de ella, por más que sus mundos fueran diferentes, sus corazones eran los que los unían, y su amor tenía que prevalecer a como diese lugar.

Al término de la función, Jasper espero a Alice fuera de su camerino para darle privacidad y que se pudiera cambiar, él le tenía una sorpresa. Cuando Alice salió, no se sorprendió al ver a su caballero afuera, ella lo había visto desde el escenario, inmediatamente lo vio, corrió a sus brazos y le dio un beso en los labios, esos labios que eran su perdición.

-¿Qué te pareció la obra?- le preguntó Alice después de separarse

-Muy bien, me encanto tanto como me encantas tú, estoy muy orgulloso de ti- le dijo sinceramente Jasper

-Es muy importante para mi tu opinión, gracias, ¿pero qué haces aquí? Pensé que hoy ya no vendrías- le dijo

-Hoy y toda la semana de presentaciones vendré, pero hoy es especial, te traje algo que olvide ayer- le dijo entregándole una pequeña cajita de terciopelo roja

-No tenías que darme nada, las flores de ayer me bastaron y sobraron- le dijo

-Pero yo quiero, y puedo permitírmelo- hablo Jasper

-Está bien- Alice abrió la cajita y en ella había una cadenita con un dije en forma de corazón- es hermosa Jasper, gracias, de verdad no debiste molestarte- le dijo derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas de emoción

-Este corazón es nuestro amor, es símbolo de que nos amamos- tomo la cadenita de la caja y Alice volteo levantando su cabello, el paso la fina cadena por su cuello atorando el broche en la parte de atrás- y es símbolo también de que nos querremos siempre- culmino, Alice volvió a ponerse de frente a él y le dio un beso más largo y cargado de emociones, ella también lo amaría por siempre.

Después de ese momento emotivo, fueron al parque, su lugar de encuentro, el único lugar que conocían ambos y era su favorito, pues ahí nació su amor, caminaron unos minutos, pero ya era tarde y Alice tenía que volver a su casa, así que se despidieron.

Durante las siguientes semanas sus encuentros fueron más esporádicos, Jasper cumplió con ir a todas sus presentaciones, pero después de esa semana ambos tenían compromisos con sus familias, pues los tíos de Alice pronto se marcharían, y por otra parte, Jasper ayudaba a sus padres y a su hermana a empaquetar las cosas para la mudanza. Sus días juntos estaban por terminar.

Un día después de que los tíos de Alice se marcharan, Ness pidió a su tía que la llevara al parque, ella acepto llevarla, pidieron permiso de salir a sus respectivos padres y hermano en el caso de Alice, enseguida dijeron que si, pues ellos querían ir al cine y la pequeña Ness no tenía ganas de ir al centro comercial, prefería pasar un rato jugando con los niños que estarían en el parque. Se abrigaron y salieron de su casa.

Al llegar al parque Ness vio que los columpios estaban libres, así que tomo de la mano a su tía y le señalo el lugar, ambas fueron hacia donde se encontraban los columpios, Ness tomo asiento en uno y Alice la comenzó a impulsar para que ella continuara jugando, al frente del columpio, no muy lejos se encontraba una banca de madera, Alice decidió que vigilaría desde ese lugar a la niña, pues a pesar de tener casi 5 años era una niña muy despierta e inteligente. Se quedó mirando a la nada, pensando en cómo sería su vida después de que Jasper se fuera, definitivamente nada sería igual, de repente sintió un par de manos cubriendo sus ojos, sabía a quién pertenecían, reconocería ese aroma donde sea que estuviera, era él, su caballero la encontró.

-¡Jasper!- le dijo una Alice muy feliz -¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que le ayudarías a tu familia con sus cosas-

-Terminamos antes, quise venir a dar una vuelta, ¿Tu qué haces? Perecías muy pensativa- le dijo Jasper

-Traje a Ness a dar un paseo, está jugando ahora, y solo pensaba en como nada sería igual cuando te fueras- su estado de ánimo decayó al imaginar que en unos días no lo volvería a ver

-No estés triste, anda ve por Ness, les invito un helado-

Jasper conocía a Renesmee, la pequeña era la cómplice de ambos para reunirse en el parque, Ness quería mucho a "_su tío Jazz_" como ella le decía. Alice fue por la niña que al ver a Jasper lo saludo muy efusivamente, Alice pensó en esa imagen, Jasper sin duda sería un gran padre, amaba a los niños, se imaginó en una pequeña casita a las afueras de Seattle, ellos un poco más grandes y Jasper con una niña que los llamaba "papis" sonrió sin querer ante aquel imposible; aquella que realmente se quedara para siempre en la vida de su Jasper sería la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Los tres caminaron hasta un seños con un carrito de helados, Jasper compro uno para cada quien, todos pidieron su sabor favorito, Alice pidió de cereza, Ness de limón, y Jasper de chocolate, aquel hombre tenía una seria obsesión por las cosas que contenían chocolate.

Los tres se sentaron en el pasto y Ness les hablo sobre el nuevo colegio, aun se estaba adaptando pues llevaba unas semanas en clases, pero era una pequeña muy lista. Los tres reían, eran felices en su pequeña burbuja, pronto Ness tuvo hambre así que fue a jugar unos minutos en lo que su tía de despedía para llevarla a casa.

-¿Cuándo partirás?- le pregunto Alice

-Dentro de ocho días- le respondió

-¿Nos podemos ver un día antes?- le dijo un poco nerviosa

-Claro que sí, sabes que si de mí dependiera me quedaría aquí- le dijo- ¿De verdad lo quieres hacer?-le pregunto

-Claro que sí, quiero entregarte todo de mí, y lo principal, mi amor, ya lo tienes- le dijo

-Está bien, pero quiero verte diario, desde hoy hasta el martes antes de que me valla, ¿está bien? Quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo-

-Está bien-

-Yo arreglare donde podemos vernos el lunes, pero si desistes quiero que me avises ¿sí? No te quiero forzar a nada-

Por eso lo amaba, era tan bueno con ella, que lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza, ambos se dieron un beso largo, lleno de sentimientos. Alice se fue con Ness momentos después.

Los días comenzaban a pasar, Alice estaba nerviosa, Jasper había dicho que su amigo Petter había salido de vacaciones con Charlotte, su esposa y habían dejado su apartamento por unos días, él les pidió prestado el lugar con la excusa de que quería reunir a sus amigos antes de irse para despedirse de ellos y su casa sería un caos para esos días, Petter acepto, a fin de cuentas pasarían por su nueva casa para visitarlos después de que llegaran de viaje.

Estaba todo listo, Jasper había planeado todo muy bien, también sería su primera vez, pues aunque parezca extraño, él nunca había tenido el interés de estar tan íntimamente con una mujer, pero Alice era diferente, la amaba, de eso no había dudas. El domingo por la noche, Alice aviso en su casa que al siguiente día tenía que hacer una pequeña visita al museo de la ciudad para una tarea por lo que volvería un poco tarde a casa, sus padres insistieron en acompañarla pero ella se negó diciendo que unas amigas de la misma clase estarían con ella para la misma tarea y no estaría o regresaría sola, Carlisle y Esme aceptaron con la condición de que no llegara muy tarde.

Al siguiente día Alice no iría a la escuela, quería pasar todo el día con Jasper. Se encontró con él en el parque donde siempre se veían, pasaron un rato en el parque hasta que dio el medio día, después Jasper condujo su auto y llevo a Alice a casa de su amigo Petter.

** (Leer bajo su responsabilidad, a partir de esta parte la narración contiene Lemon) **

Al llegar al apartamento Alice se quedó sin palabras, todo estaba muy bonito, había pétalos de rosa en la cama y las luces eran opacas pero había unas pequeñas velas y aroma a incienso, el que ubico en la mesa de centro junto a un rosa roja, Jasper la tomo y se la entregó a Alice

-Tan bonita como tú-

-Gracias- ella se sonrojo, al pensar lo que ocurriría

-Quise que esta primera vez para ambos fuera especial-

Alice se sorprendió al saber que compartirían su primera experiencia sexual, ella lo besó, su beso tenía algo nuevo, deseo, el deseo que tenían el uno por el otro, pero también había amor, aquel que nunca falto en ninguno de sus besos. Alice lo rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos.

Jasper el tomo de la cintura pegando sus cuerpos un poco más, la siguió besando hasta que el oxígeno les hizo falta, Ambos juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron, Jasper la tomo de la mano y la guio a la cama, al ser sentó en una esquina y ella tomo lugar en sus piernas, continuaron con un beso más profundo que despertó la pasión en ambos, Jasper abandono los labios de Alice, bajo por su barbilla hasta su cuello repartiendo dulces besos a su paso, bajo un poco el vestido y descubrió su hombro para continuar dejando besos húmedos por toda la piel de ella, él quería dejar su huella en aquel cuerpo que tanto amaba, cuando él estaba a punto de bajar el cierre del vestido subió la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos grises que tanto quería y sin palabras pidió su consentimiento para proceder, ella sintió y se levantó del regazo de su amado para que el vestido callera libremente; una vez que el vestido estuvo fuera, Jasper la contemplo, era simplemente perfecta y ahora sería suya.

Jasper se deshizo de su camisa y sus zapatos, ambos se recostaron sobre la cama, Alice en ese momento estaba en el cielo, o al menos esa fue la mejor descripción que hubiera dado de aquel momento, el continuo dejando besos por doquier, ambos estaban disfrutando el momento, su momento.

Alice con un poco de pudor bajo sus pequeñas manos al botón del pantalón de Jasper, lo soltó y bajo un poco el pantalón, Jasper termino el trabajo por ella, ahora ambos solo estaban en ropa interior; él tomo uno de los senos de Alice y comenzó a masajearlo, ella se arqueo al sentir aquella caricia que le brindaba tanto placer, pronto sus últimas prendas estaban fuera de sus lugares, ambos estaban excitados, Jasper tenía una prominente erección, Alice sentía un poco de temor al no saber que sentiría al tenerlo dentro, él la calmo con un par de besos más, de pronto Jasper se detuvo, iba a tomar algo de la mesita de noche junto a la cama, un condón, ella negó, a fin de cuentas seria su primera y última vez con el amor de su vida.

-Amor, te quiero cuidar- le dijo con su voz un poco ronca por la excitación

-No te preocupes, tomare una pastilla, pero quiero disfrutarte, ¿por favor?- le suplico

El cedió ante los caprichos de su novia, ella dijo que tomaría la pastilla, así que confiaría en ella. Volvió a colocarse sobre ella sin dejar caer todo su peso sobre su cuerpo, comenzó a dar besos por todo su cuerpo, inicio en su vientre, continuo hasta uno de sus senos, lo lamio u mordisqueo un poco, y después hizo lo mismo con el otro, Alice comenzó a sentir como el miembro de Jasper entraba en ella, le dolía un poco, pero las caricias y besos que le daba cambiaban ese dolor por placer, de pronto sintió como algo se rompía dentro de ella, había perdido su virginidad y estaba más que feliz de haberla perdido con el hombre al que ama. Él continuo penetrándola, despacio, pero ella no quería ir lento, levanto sus caderas para que ambos se unieran totalmente, comenzaron un leve movimiento de caderas donde solo se otorgaban placer, él se había vuelto adicto a los pechos de ella, Alice solo gemía de placer, de pronto sus movimientos cambiaron, Jasper comenzó a entrar y salir de ella, cada vez apuraba más sus embestidas, ella estaba a punto de terminar, sentía sensaciones inimaginables atravesar todo su cuerpo, cuando sintió a Jasper terminar dentro de ella fue cuando sus sensaciones explotaron llevándolos a ambos al orgasmo.

Después de descansar un rato decidieron que era hora de marcharse, ninguno lo quería pero ya era tarde y Alice debía volver a su casa; se vistieron entre besos, Alice se arregló la ropa y su cabello lo mejor que pudo para que no sospecharan en su casa, al salir del apartamento acordaron que se verían en el parque para despedirse.

Aquella noche Alice se fue a dormir con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, ahora era totalmente de su Jasper y él era de ella, se pertenecían mutuamente y nada lo podría cambiar.

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¡Espero sus reviews!**

**Les recuerdo que los espero en el grupo de fb donde compartimos algunas cosillas sobre este y otras de mis historias! El link esta en mi perfil pero se los dejo anexado aquí también!**

**Besos!**

groups/bellareaders/


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4*Bastardo

Al día siguiente, era momento de despedirse, Alice y la pequeña Ness salieron al parque como todos los días, al llegar ahí Jasper ya las esperaba con una sonrisa y dos pequeños ramos de flores.

-¡Hola tío Jazz!- le dijo la pequeña Ness

-¡Hola hermosa! mira, estas son para ti- Jasper le entrego un pequeño ramo de claveles y rosas de colores

-¡Glacias están bien bonitas!- le dijo la niña

-Ness, ¿puedes ir a jugar un rato bebe?-le dijo su tía

-Sipi, aholita degleso- les dijo y ambos rieron ante su forma tan peculiar para hablar, común en los niños de su edad.

-Y estas son para ti- Jasper le entregó un ramito de tulipanes cuando la niña ya se había marchado

-Gracias, pero yo no te he traído nada a ti- le dijo un poco triste

-No importa, no tenemos mucho tiempo, tengo que irme en 20 minutos- le dijo él

-Entonces bésame, no quiero hablar, solo quiero quedarme con un recuerdo tuyo-

-Alice, yo…

Ella lo interrumpió con un beso triste, pero lleno de amor, ese beso que ambos intensificaron cuando Jasper pidió permiso a sus labios para adentrarse en su boca y comenzar así una danza de amor entre sus lenguas que ansiosas se acariciaban. Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, pero Jasper el abrazo al ver que comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-No llores Alice, no me gusta verte triste, esto no es un adiós…-

-¿Entonces qué es?, no podré verte más, quizá nunca- hablo ella interrumpiendo nuevamente a Jasper

-Eso no tiene que ser así Alice-

Ella no supo que responder y solo volvió a besarlo, al separarse tomo su pequeño bolso y las flores y corrió donde Ness jugaba y ambas salieron corriendo del parque, Alice lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, Ness estaba asustada de ver a su tía en ese estado. Por otra parte Jasper estaba desesperado, intento correr tras Alice pero le fue imposible, ella conocía mejor el parque y logro escabullirse y huir, la quería encontrar pero le era imposible, tenía el tiempo encima y no sabía que rumbo había tomado, la dejaría ir, solo rogaba al destino que algún día volviera a juntar sus caminos para que fueran felices, pues el presentía que ellos estaban destinados, por alguna extraña razón sabía que ellos serían felices en un futuro, no sabía decir si era cercano o aún faltaba mucho tiempo para eso, pero el confiaba que ese futuro fuera muy cercano al presente.

**15 de Septiembre de 2008-Seattle: **Era un día como cualquier otro en casa de Alice, el día anterior habían celebrado el cumpleaños de Ness y Bella, habían hecho una barbacoa con sus amigos más cercanos y unos cuantos amiguitos de la niña, ambas habían recibido muchos regalos y como madre e hija que son ambas hacían gestos de disgusto pues no les gustaba mucho recibir presentes.

Había pasado una semana desde que Jasper se había ido, Alice se había sumido en una leve depresión que solo salía a flote cuando entraba a su cuarto y lograba llorar largo y tendido sin que nadie la molestara, desearía que su madre o Bella tuvieran conocimiento de su relación con Jasper para que le brindaran consuelo, pero no todo estaba tan mal, tenía a Ness, que aunque fuera muy pequeña Alice le explico que _su tío Jazz_ se había marchado y quizá nunca lo volverían a ver, la pequeña no alcanzaba a comprender la magnitud del significado de esas palabras y lo único que hizo fue abrazar a Alice, salió corriendo de su cuarto y se dirigió hasta el de ella, y del jarrón donde había colocado las flores que su tío le había regalado, tomo tres diferentes y se las dio a su tía_** "pala que tengas oto decueldo de él" **_le había dicho, y desde ese día la pequeña parecía la sombra de Alice, ella trataba de animarla para que ya no estuviera triste, y la consolaba cuando lloraba, de alguna manera Alice le agradecía lo que estaba haciendo por ella, había ocasiones en las que se sentía un poco mejor y la llevaba por un helado o a pasear por el mall. Trataba de salir adelante, por ella, por su familia.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo, Alice se refugió en el ballet, asistía a clases, y por las tardes salía con Ness al parque, le dolía en ocasiones estar en ese lugar, pero con el tiempo comprendió que ese era un lugar bueno para ella, porque ahí se encontraban sus mejores momentos, todos con él. Sin darse cuenta pronto llego octubre, la escuela la estaba absorbiendo mucho, y el ballet ni se diga, ese año estaban iniciando un programa ligado con la academia de ballet de Moscú, ella quería entrar, su sueño era poder viajar a ese lugar y obtener un papel en alguna obra que se llevara a cabo, supuso que no tendría problemas, hablaba perfectamente el inglés, y comenzó unas clases de Ruso el año anterior así que ya casi lo dominaba, ella quería ser una de las tres personas que obtuvieran una beca para estudiar en la Escuela de Ballet del Teatro Bolshói*, pues su más grande sueño siempre había sido el ser como Maya Plisétskaya**, una de las dos únicas bailarinas de ballet en recibir el título de prima ballerina assoluta_***, _Alice quería ser la siguiente en esa línea de celebres artistas en el ballet, y veía una oportunidad en las audiciones que su academia realizaría, esa semana, todos tendrían una hora extra para preparar la coreografía que presentarían ante el jurado que los evaluaría, ella estaba muy emocionada con eso, quería dar lo mejor delante del jurado para que fuera elegida.

Una tarde, a finales de octubre, Alice caminaba rumbo a la academia, iba con una sonrisa en el rostro, procuraba pensar en cosas que la hicieran feliz, cuando sin querer recordó el primer beso que le dio Jasper, sonrió más, pero en el instante en que iba a subir las escaleras que llevaban a su salón de prácticas en la academia, le entro un mareo muy fuerte, y a su vez unas ganas horribles de volver el estómago, corrió en dirección a los baños, entro en un cubículo y vomitó, no sabía a qué se debía aquello, por algo que comió seguro que no, su madre nunca la dejaba comer fuera de casa y nunca le daría algo en mal estado, tal vez serían sus nervios. Salió del cubículo y se enjuagó la boca con un poco de agua, se vio al espejo y pudo ver que estaba un poco pálida, pero lo arregló con un poco de rubor, al terminar, subió casi corriendo al salón pues casi era hora de su clase y ella nunca llegaba tarde, al llegar, se sentó en el suelo y se colocó hábilmente las zapatillas, como no había nadie, decidió ensayar su coreografía, así que utilizando su teléfono, coloco la pista con la que bailaría, comenzó con pasos simples, después dio un par de giros al aire para caer suave y grácilmente sobre sus puntas, para comenzar una danza hermosa que capturaba el sentimiento y la entrega de la bailarina, pero cuando estaba por realizar el paso final, un Grand Jeté****, volvió el mareo y no logro apoyar las piernas en el suelo ni terminar el salto, su vista se volvió borrosa y cayó al suelo.

Despertó en una cama de hospital, y lo primero que sintió fue el impacto de una mano sobre su mejilla, no sabía de quien era ni a que se debía, solo sintió el dolor que le produjo aquel golpe.

-¡Eres una cualquiera!- le dijo una voz que reconoció como la de su madre

-¡Señora! Esto es un hospital y la paciente aun no reacciona del todo- dijo una voz masculina

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo ella parpadeando, acostumbrándose a la intensa luz blanca

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que estas embarazada?- le interrogo su madre

¿Embarazada? No ella no podía estar embarazada, la única vez que estuvo con un hombre fue aquella primera vez con Jasper y ella tomaba sus pastillas anticonceptivas sin falta, tenía que haber un error

-¡Responde niña! No te quedes callada- dijo su madre sacándola de sus pensamientos

-No sabía- dijo ella

-¿Cómo que no sabías? ¿Quién es el padre de tu bastardo?- le dijo

"_Bastardo"_ no, su bebe no era un bastardo, y aun no podía creer que su madre, la perfecta y amorosa Esme Cullen le estuviera diciendo aquello, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que su padre no haya pronunciado ninguna palabra ni en su contra ni en su defensa.

-No es ningún bastardo, y no te lo diré, por que para este momento ya no importa quién sea- le dijo sin poder contener las lagrimas

-¡Por el amor de dios! No llores como magdalena, cometiste un error y lo enmendaras, aun estas a tiempo de que ese niño muera- le dijo con el tono de voz más frio con el que la hubiera escuchado hablar

-¿Estas insinuando que debo abortar?- le dijo ella

-No hay otra solución a esto, debes ponerle fin o tus sueños sobre el ballet se verán truncados- le dijo

-¡No!- le dijo Alice

-Lo vez, es mejor que te deshagas del problema cuanto antes, o después será demasiado tarde-

-¡No abortare! Yo quiero a mi bebe, el ballet puede esperar un tiempo- le dijo muy convencida de sus palabras, pues ahora solo sabía que quería tener a su pequeño bebe con ella y que nada los separara.

-No lograras nada con un niño que dependa de ti, además tus estudios también se verán afectados, y de una vez te aviso que yo no te ayudare a cuidar de tu bastardo- le dijo Esme

-Mi bebe no es ningún bastardo-le dijo limpiando sus lágrimas- y no puedo creer que tú me estés hablando de esa manera tan despectiva-

-¿Y de que otra manera quieres que te hable? ¿Quieres que festeje el hecho de que me vallas a hacer abuela sin haberte casado?-

-No, pero al menos podrías ser un poco más sensible, y si no quieres apoyarme en esto solo dilo, y no volverás a veme ni a mí ni a mi bebe, pero no quiero que le vuelvas a llamar bastardo, porque no lo es-

-Entonces yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí ¿Carlisle?- Esme le lanzo una mirada a su esposo- ¿Vienes?- le pregunto en tono de advertencia

-Sí, solo dame unos minutos con Alice- le dijo él

-Te esperare afuera- le dijo al tiempo que tomaba su bolso y salía del cuarto

-Papá, si me vas a decir lo mismo que mamá, mejor no digas nada y vete, solo te pido que le hables a Edward y Bella por favor- le dijo Alice a su padre con un nudo en la garganta

-No Alice, yo sé que tu mamá está muy enojada con todo esto, pero se le va a pasar y se arrepentirá de lo que te ha dicho, mientras déjala reconsiderar sus palabras, yo si te voy a apoyar- le dijo, saco de su bolsa del pantalón un teléfono y se lo tendió- háblale a tus tíos, cuéntales lo que ocurre, ellos te recibirán, en lo que tu madre se calma iras a vivir con ellos, si quieres seguir estudiando lo aras, con tus calificaciones será ms fácil, el ballet tendrá que esperar, y si quieres ver a tu hermano, lo veras, le llamare a la casa en cuanto salga de aquí, sé que Bella también quiere verte.

-Gracias papá, y perdón por haberte fallado-

-Nunca me has fallado, todos cometemos faltas y tenemos que repararlas, solo espero que mi nieto o nieta nazca sano para verlo crecer- le dijo Carlisle y se acercó a su hija para abrazarla- me voy, y háblame cuando hayas decidido si irte con tus tíos o quedarte, yo te apoyare, te llevare a Forks si decides quedarte-

-Gracias papá

Carlisle salió de la habitación, Alice se debatía en llamar o no, no sabía qué hacer, lo único que quería era saber cómo estaba su bebe, las pastillas pudieron haberle afectado, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Acaricio su vientre y pensó en su tía Carmen, sin duda ella la ayudaría, ella había pasado por muchas cosas para que sus hijas nacieran, tal vez ella la podría ayudar. Marco el teléfono con manos temblorosas ante la respuesta de su tía.

-¿Tía Carmen? Soy Alice, tengo que contarte algo-

**Aclaraciones:**

***** Escuela de Ballet del Teatro Bolshói:

Remontándose al año 1776, la Academia de Ballet Bolshoi es una de las empresas de ballet más antiguas y mejores del mundo. El teatro es la empresa matriz de la Academia de Ballet Bolshoi, una escuela de ballet líder a nivel mundial.

** Maya Plisétskaya:

Es una de las dos bailarinas rusas más buenas del mundo, sinceramente yo la admiro, porque fue una de las que recibió el título de prima ballerina assoluta. Ahora tiene 85 años, pero aún sigue practicando ballet según tengo entendido, pueden conocer más de ella en su auto biografía "Yo, Maia Plisétskaya…".

*** prima ballerina assoluta:

Es un título que se les da a las más grandes bailarinas del mundo, únicamente han existido doce bailarinas de ballet de diferentes países que han recibido este título.

****Grand Jeté:

Grand jeté (paso que lanza). Las piernas se lanzan a 90º con un salto de altura y un desplazamiento corporal. El grand jeté, es precedido siempre por un movimiento preliminar como un glissade, pas de bourré couru o un coupé y puede ser realizado en todas las direcciones. Hay una variedad amplia de jetés.

**Solo les recuerdo que los espero en el grupo de Fb y se aceptan reviews!**

groups/bellareaders/


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5* La verdad

_-¿Tía Carmen? Soy Alice. Tengo que contarte algo_

_-Dime cariño, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¿Porque no me llamaste desde tu celular? ¿Dónde estás?_

_-Estoy bien tía, no te preocupes por eso, mi papa me dio el teléfono, y te estoy llamado porque ha ocurrido algo, para mi es bueno, pero para mi mamá no, sé que la defraude pero yo lo quería y aun lo quiero._

_-Alice, calmante, ¿Qué ocurre? Me estas poniendo nerviosa ¿A quién quieres?_

_-Tía, estoy embarazada, mi mamá pretendía que abortara, yo me negué, no puedo quitarle la vida cuando no ha tenido la oportunidad de vivir ni un poco, tía por favor ayuda me_

_-Alice calma ¿Como que estas embarazada? Que yo recuerde nunca has tenido un novio, al menos que..._

_-No tía no me hicieron nada, él... él no está conmigo ahora, y de él solo sé su nombre y que iba a vivir a San Francisco por el trabajo de su padre_

_-Está bien, te ayudaré, vivirás en una casa que tengo en Italia, yo te visitare a menudo tú no te preocupes, estarán bien_

_-Gracias tía, muchísimas gracias_

_-Avísame cuando llegas para avisar y que vallan a recogerte al aeropuerto_

_-Sí, te llamare dentro de unas horas que hable con el doctor _

_-Estaré esperando tu llamada_

En el momento en el que Alice colgaba, su hermano entró a la habitación muy enojado

-¿Como que estas embarazada? a mi tía la puedes engañar pero a mí no, y me vas a decir quien es el desgraciado que te embarazó, ¡tiene que hacerse responsable de sus actos! -

-Lo que le dije a mi tía es la verdad, no se donde encontrarlo, y aunque me hubiera gustado que mi bebé tuviera a sus dos padres juntos, eso no podrá ser pero yo lo voy a amar tanto que no sentirá tanto la falta de un padre

-Si no quieres decirme quien es el padre, ¡te olvidas de que tienes mas familia, y estarás sola con tu problema!

-Mi bebé no es ningún problema, y si es así mas vale que te vallas, nadie te necesita aquí-

-Mamá pensó que tal vez yo te haria entrar en razón, pero ya veo que no

Edward salió de la habitación, Alice nunca pensó que su hermano fuera ser de aquella manera, ahora su único apoyo era su padre, sabia que él no la abandonaría.

-No bebe, tu abuelito no nos abandonara, y no te sientas triste por lo que acaba de pasar, tu no eres nada de lo que el resto piensa, tu eres mi bebé, un pedacito de amor- al tiempo que le decía esto a su aun plano vientre, lo acariciaba y soltaba las lágrimas que había estado contenido

Estaba muy sola, pero su bebé seria la fuerza que ella necesitaba para salir adelante. Abrió los ojos al sentir una punzada de dolor en su tobillo, había una enfermera cambiándole el vendaje.

-Señorita, ¿sabe si el doctor que me atiende esta disponible? Quisiera hablar con él- preguntó

-En un momento vendrá a revisarla, pero su padre esta afuera, ¿Quiere verlo?-

-Si, digale que quiero hablar con él por favor-

-Muy bien, yo ya he terminado, ¿le duele el tobillo?-

-Solo un poco

-Pediré que le suban la cena ¿esta bien?-

-Claro, muchas gracias

La enfermera salió, y minutos después entró Carlisle.

-¿Querías verme cariño?-

-Si, quería preguntarte ¿que va a pasar ahora?

-Ya hable con tu tía, como hace falta muy poco para que termines el semestre, lo terminaras aquí, y realizaremos tu cambio a Italia, ya te conseguí una casita pequeña, pero creo que es lo que necesitaras, esta a 10 minutos de la casa de Carmen y Eleazar así que no tendrás ningún inconveniente, por la escuela no te preocupes, ya se que quieres estudiar diseño así que Universidad y preparatoria está 10 minutos respectivamente, yo viajare contigo, te dejare bien instalada en tu nueva casa, mientras vivirás conmigo en un pequeño departamento cerca del parque

-Espera, vivirás ¿conmigo? ¿Y mamá?

-Ella piensa que en este momento estoy viajando a Los Ángeles para atender negocios-

-Gracias papá, sin ti o sin mis tíos no se que sería de mi

-De ustedes cariño, tu y mi nieto o nieta ahora son lo mas importante para mí

-¿Me dejas darte un abrazo?

Carlisle no respondió, sólo se acerco a su pequeña y la estrecho entre sus brazos, aun le costaba creer que su bebé seria mamá, pero el no lo veía como un problema, ese bebé sería tan bien aceptado, al menos de su parte, como lo fue Ness cuando se enteraron que llegaría a sus vidas.

-Lamento interrumpir pero necesito revisar a mis pacientes- el doctor entró con un aparato a la habitación

-No se preocupe doctor, si gusta puedo salir- Carlisle sabia que tal vez requiriera de privacidad

-Solo si se quiere perder el primer ultrasonido de su nieto o nieta- le dijo el doctor

-Claro que no, ¿Quieres que me quede cariño?- preguntó Carlisle a su hija

-Quedate papá, te necesito conmigo-

Carlisle asintió y el doctor le pidió a Alice que se descubriera el vientre, ella así lo hizo y el doctor le tomo medidas

-Por el tamaño puedo decirte que tienes mas o menos un mes, pero veamos a ese pequeño o pequeña para saberlo con exactitud-

El doctor encendió el aparato y le colocó a Alice un gel frío en el vientre, después paso un pequeño aparato por encima de el, exparciendolo, y sin que nadie le dijera, Alice pudo notar un puntito, casi imperceptible, era su bebé, de eso estaba segura, y el doctor se lo confirmo al señalarlo e indicarle que efectivamente apenas estaba entrando en la quinta semana de embarazo. Le indicó también que el sexo de su bebé lo sabría en el segundo trimestre de su embarazo, y por otra parte el corazón lo podría escuchar en su siguiente consulta. Ahí mismo le dio fecha para su siguiente cita medica y dándole una receta para que tomara vitaminas y ácido folico. Poco después le llevaron su cena, comió a gusto con su padre, pues pasaría la noche con ella.

-¿Lo viste? Esta tan chiquito- le dijo Alice muy emocionada a su padre

-Si, aun es pequeño pero crecerá tan fuerte como su madre-

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, solo comían, y una sonrisa adornaba ambos rostros, pero Carlisle tenía una duda.

-Princesa, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta y me respondes con toda sinceridad?-

-Claro papito dime-

-¿Estas protegiendo al padre de tu bebé al no decirnos su nombre?- le preguntó Carlisle un poco vacilante, Alice suspiró, debía y quería ser sincera con su padre.

-No papá, se quien es relativamente, pero no tengo mucha información sobre quien es-

-No te entiendo-

Tras un suspiro, Alice pensó que lo mejor sería contarle toda su historia

-Lo conocí cuando iba a casa y me quede paseando por el parque, casi me caí pero él lo impidió, por sus palabras me di cuenta que llegaba tarde a casa, me dijo que tenía un auto y podría llevarme, me dijo que confiara en él, "_Mi nombre es Jasper, y no soy ningún sicario o algo por el estilo" _me dijo, confíe en él, me llevó a casa, pero yo le pedí que me dejara una cuadra antes para que mamá no lo viera, esa noche me invitó a cenar un día después, para entonces solo me presenté como Alice, el tiempo pasó y lo seguí frecuentado, la mayor parte del tiempo lo veía en el parque, él estuvo presente en mi representación de la academia, asistió a cada una de las representaciones, en una de ellas me regaló una medallita, esta que siempre traigo puesta- tomó el pequeño corazón entre sus manos y se lo mostró a su padre- para ese entonces ya eramos novios, y decidí que el era la persona adecuada para mi, pese a que sabia que en unas semanas tendría que partir junto con su familia a San Francisco por el trabajo de su padre, yo decidí entregarme a él, y para sorpresa mía, el día que decidimos se llevaría a cabo nuestro encuentro, el me confesó que también era su primera vez, al siguiente día nos despedimos, para ambos fue difícil, saber que quizá nunca volveríamos a vernos, ese día Jasper nos llevó flores, Ness era como mi cómplice y conocía a Jasper, le decía tío Jazz, yo hable muy pocas cosas con él, pero mi dolor fue mas fuerte porque salí corriendo, tome la mano de Ness y me fui del parque, no se si trato de seguirme pero desde entonces no se nada de él ni él de mi como es de esperarse- Alice finalizó su relato con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

-Así que Ness es una pequeña cómplice ¿a?-

-Si, ella también me ayudó a no caer en una depresión mas fuerte-

-¿Mas fuerte?-

-Si, no teía a nadie, casi no comía y no salia tan seguido de mi habitación, Ness insistía en que comiera, le debo mucho a esa pequeña-

-Ahora se porque estaba todo el tiempo contigo-

Después de una pausa Carlisle añadió.

-¿Quieres que lo busquemos?-

-¿Enscerio me ayudarías a buscarlo?-

-Claro que si, no quiero que a mi nieta le falte un padre a quien poner celoso

-Aguarda, ¿nieta?

-Sin duda alguna sera niña y tan hermosa como su madre.

**Espero les este agradando la historia!**

**Recuerden que están invitados a entrar al grupo de Fb ****Bella Readers**** (link en mi perfil) ahí comentamos cosas relacionadas con este y mis otros fics**

**Besos desde México!**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6*

**Noviembre**

En segundo mes de embarazo, Alice lo pasó fatal, entre náuseas y cambios espontáneos de humor, trataba de controlarlos, pero en ocasiones le resultaba casi imposible. En la escuela le habían preguntado por su estado de salud, ya que su visitas al baño eran más frecuentes, y como no quería que se enteraran de su embarazo lo único que se le ocurrió fue decir que tenía infección estomacal debito a que se le habían formado lombrices ¡Quién diría que esa lombriz tendría nombre y apellido dentro de algunos meses!

Nadie más que su familia sabia lo de su bebé y por eso se sorprendió cuando una semana después de salir del hospital Bella llamó a Carlisle rogándole que le dijera si sabía del paradero de Alice, pues le habían ocultado la verdad y ella quería apoyar a su cuñada, de inmediato Carlisle le dio el nuevo número de Alice y por supuesto Bella la llamó cinco minutos más tarde, Bella le explico que Esme y Edward la engañaron con respecto a lo ocurrido y que por una conversación que sin querer escucho cuando pasaba por la recamara de Esme, se dio cuenta de lo que realmente ocurría y como ella no compartía su forma de pensar, decidió buscar a Alice y ayudarla. Por su parte Alice le contó a Bella lo que había ocurrido desde aquel día en el que despertó en el hospital, ambas decidieron que lo mejor sería mantener en secreto su conversación y la ayuda que Bella le brindaba a Alice.

Gracias a Bella, Alice había recuperado sus cosas, como por ejemplo las flores ahora secas que Jasper le dio, muchas de sus joyas más valiosas sentimentalmente hablando, ropa y libros, así como su reproductor de música, sus discos de música, algunos de sus vestuarios de ballet y sus pares de zapatillas, todo eso había ido saliendo de la casa Cullen con el paso del tiempo, hasta que llego el día en que su anterior cuarto casi quedó vacío.

Ese mes cumplió sus 18 años, ella hubiera querido que toda su familia la felicitara, pero dadas las circunstancias eso no podía ser, sus tíos Carmen y Eleazar la había llamado por teléfono para felicitarla y le habían mandado como regalo una pulsera de plata con varios dijes relacionados con el ballet. Su padre también la había visitado y pasó el día entero con ella, le compro un pequeño pastel de vainilla con fresas, pues estas últimas se habían convertido en su principal antojo, pero la sorprendió cuando le entregó las escrituras de la casa en la que iba a vivir en Italia, le dijo que era un regalo para ella y su próximo nieto o nieta, aunque él estaba empeñado en que sería una niña, Alice no había visto la casa, porque su padre le había insistido en que sería una sorpresa, ella accedió a aceptar la casa con la condición de que en cuanto trabajara comenzaría a pagarle, esto fue una discusión que termino ganando Alice cuando su padre accedió a que le pagara solo la mitad y en el tiempo que su sueldo se lo fuera permitiendo. Bella también había ido a visitarla un rato aquel día. Carlisle y Bella le cantaron el cumpleaños Feliz a Alice antes de que comieran el pastel. Bella le había comprado a Alice sus primeras blusas de pre-mamá y una cadenita de oro con un dije con forma de una libélula.

**Diciembre**

El tiempo pasó rápido, cuando menos se lo esperaba Alice estaba en la doceava semana de su embarazo, aun no se notaba mucho su vientre, pero su cuerpo ya había cambiado bastante, sus pechos antes pequeños ahora estaban más voluminosos, sus caderas aumentaron un poco su tamaño y sus cambios de humor estaban a flor de piel, pero lo que más le entusiasmaba es que después de esa semana el riesgo de perder a su bebé o a su "lombriz" como había decidido llamar a su bebe en lo que se supiera el sexo del mismo y eligiera un nombre. En la escuela ya había terminado y sus pocos amigos sabían que su padre la mandó a estudiar a Italia para que ampliara sus horizontes y a su vez como premio por su excelencia académica.

De Jasper sabían muy poco, pues el investigador había encontrado en San Francisco a varias personas con ese nombre, pero solo había cinco con características similares a las que Alice había mencionado, y cada uno de esos hombres estaba en una zona diferente de aquel lugar, Alice pensó que sería mejor si J. Jenks (el investigador) tomaba una foto a cada uno de los hombres cuyo nombre era Jasper, de esta manera agilizaría el trabajo de Jenks y ella obtendría información más rápido.

Por lo pronto Alice estaba feliz, esa tarde escucharía por primera vez el corazón de su bebe, pues en otras consultas por una o por otra razón no había sido posible. Su embarazo estaba siendo una etapa maravillosa en su vida, pero le hacía falta alguien, Jenks le había llevado esa mañana las fotografías de los hombre cuyo nombre era Jasper, pero se desilusiono al ver que ninguno era el padre de su pequeña lombriz.

Esa tarde cuando llegó con su doctora, Charlotte, estaba rebosante de alegría, así se ponía cada consulta pues ella quería comprobar que su lombriz estaba bien.

-Hola Doctora Charlotte- saludó Alice al entrar al consultorio

-Hola Alice, ¿Qué tal esta ese bebé?- preguntó la doctora

-Creciendo mucho- respondió Alice con alegría

-Hoy, como te dije la consulta pasada, podremos escuchar el corazón- comento la doctora

-Lo sé, estoy emocionada- dijo Alice

Charlotte le indicó a Alice que se recostara en la silla especial frente al monitor donde estaba conectado el Doppler* y Alice se levantó su blusa para que la doctora colocara el gel en su vientre, Charlotte coloco el aparato donde sabia estaba el bebé, pero en esta ocasión notó algo mas. Un segundo feto estaba escondido tras el que siempre habían visto; aun no podía creer que en los ultrasonidos anteriores no lo hubiesen detectado, pero ahí estaba, claramente se veía, eran mellizos o mellizas, aun no se sabía.

-Alice, creo que no detectamos algo importante antes- le dijo Charlotte

-¿Qué ocurre Charlotte? ¿Mi bebé está bien?- pregunto nerviosa Alice

-Sí, pero no es uno, Alice tendrás mellizos- aclaro Charlotte

-¿Mellizos? ¿Son dos niños?- preguntó Alice aun un poco abrumada pero feliz

-No podemos saberlo aún, dije mellizos por que tus bebés no comparten el saco amniótico, cada uno tiene el suyo, pero en la siguiente consulta sabremos su sexo

-Charlotte, de eso queria hablar contigo, esta semana me mudo a Italia- dijo Alice

-¡Ho! Bueno, hablaremos de ello, pero primero ¿quieres escuchar sus corazones?- preguntó Charlotte

Alice asintió feliz, ahora tendría no solo uno, sino dos, sin duda Carlisle se volvería loco con la noticia, un golpeteo resonó en el consultorio, el corazón el uno de sus bebés, Alice soltó un par de lágrimas de felicidad al escucharlo, luego Charlotte coloco el Doppler en un lado diferente de su vientre u logró escuchar el corazón de su otro bebé, sin duda era hermoso escuchar sus latidos. Después de aquel momento Alice comentó a Charlotte de su viaje mientras la doctora registraba la consulta en su expediente, le dio nuevas indicaciones así como su receta para vitaminas y ácido fólico. Le autorizo el vuelo y le expidió un comprobante donde explicaba que estaba embarazada y no podía pasar por el detector de metales común en las aduanas y aeropuertos.

Charlotte extrañaría a Alice, se había convertido en una persona muy especial para ella, la admiraba, pues a sus 18 años recién cumplidos, ella amaba a sus bebés, y estaba haciendo lo posible por ser alguien en la vida para sacar adelante a sus hijos. Del padre de los mellizos no sabía nada, en sus datos ella aparecía como soltera, y ella nunca lo había mencionado, siempre acudía a consulta con Carlisle, el padre de ella.

-Doctora, pensará que es ridículo dado que nos vemos una o dos veces al mes desde hace poco, pero me cae muy bien y quisiera que fuéramos amigas ahora que ya no puedo atenderme aquí, ¿sería eso posible?- pregunto una Alice tímida

-¡Claro que sí! Me agradaría mucho- le contestó Charlotte

-Entonces ¿quisieras venir a tomar un café a mi departamento?- le dijo Alice más animada

-Claro vamos, eres mi última consulta de hoy y mi esposo Petter llegará un poco tarde a casa hoy-

Ambas salieron del consultorio, Charlotte firmo su salida y se marcharon en el auto de Charlotte, ya en el departamento hablaron mucho, y Alice se animó a contarle a su nueva amiga sobre la situación familiar que había surgido tras conocer su embarazo, Charlotte la animó diciéndole que Esme no solo estaba perdiendo a una gran hija sino también a un par de nietos que seguramente serian hermosos y que cuando los llegara a ver se arrepentiría de sus actos.

Más tarde cuando Charlotte conducía hacia su departamento, recibió una llamada que sin duda no esperaba.

-¿Hola?- contesto Charlotte visiblemente sorprendida, pues ese amigo suyo siempre hablaba a su casa o con Petter, nunca a ella

-¿Charlotte? Necesito tu ayuda, últimamente he tenido muchas nauseas, y ya fui con un doctor que me dijo que estoy bien, no tengo nada pero estos últimos días vomito cada mañana, ¿me podrías ayudar?-

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que estas embarazado? Yo no lo veo muy posible- bromeo con su amigo

-No hablo de eso Charlotte, obviamente no estoy embarazado, pero eres doctora-

-Está bien, dime ¿Qué otros síntomas tienes?- dijo Charlotte

_Genial, a Alice se le quitaron y a este le comienzan ¿irónico no? aún no sé por qué lo ayudo, ¡o si! Es porque es uno de mis mejores amigos_ pensó Charlotte.

**¡Hola Hola! Tarde mucho pero aquí estoy, ¿ya saben quién es el amigo con nauseas de Charlotte? ¿Qué creen que sean los bebés? ¡En el siguiente lo sabrán! Aremos algo, me dicen lo que piensan ustedes y a quienes acierten les mando un libro en PDF, el que quieran, si lo tengo con gusto lo mando, si no, lo buscaré. ¡Espero sus reviews!**

**¡Besos a todos desde México! **

**PD: sigo de vacaciones así que tendrán más de mis historias en este mes!**


End file.
